Paint Universe/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming 2019 GingoMotion animated sequel to the 1999 Gingo animated film Paint World, Paint Universe. Opening Credits Universal 1440 Entertainment presents a GingoMotion production PAINT UNIVERSE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Mike Disa Written by Peter Ackerman Irene Mecchi Jon Vitti Produced by Amy McNeill Executive Producers Geo G. Audel LaRoque Michael Wildshill Music by Heitor Pereira Edited by Margaret Hou Production Designer Yarrow Cheney Art Director Craig Kellman Visual Effects Supervisor Marlon West Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Animation Director Genndy Tartakovsky Production Manager Roy Kobayashi Casting by Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Cast More coming soon! Second Part of the Credits Screenplay Development, Pre-Production, and Animation by Gingo Animation (on behalf of GingoMotion Studios) Executive in Charge of Production Geo G. First Assistant Director Michael Wildshill Second Assistant Director Audel LaRoque Head of Screenplay Development Terry Ward Supervising Sound Editor Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Tom Myers Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Christopher Boyes Tom Johnson Gary A. Rizzo Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Story Head of Story David Soren Story Supervisor Gary Hall Storyboard Lead Sherm Cohen Storyboard Artists John D. Anderson Tom Ellery James Fujii Ryan Green David Knott Audel LaRoque Scott Mansz Nicole Mitchell Robb Pratt Mark Swan Frans Vischer Chris Williams Storyboard Assistant Nick Sung Creative Development Vicki Letizia Character Development Audel LaRoque Terry Ward Michael Wildshill Editorial First Assistant Editor John Wheeler Second Assistant Editor Stephen L. Meek Additional Editor Michael Wildshill Visual Development Character Designers Geo G. Craig Kellman Prop Designers David Lee Dave MacDougall J. Michael Spooner Background Designers Olaf Miller J. Michael Spooner Justin Thompson Vice President of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Visual Development Supervisor Mike Inman Visual Development Artist Armand Serrano Modeling CG Modeling Supervisor Nancy Black CG Modeling Lead Paul Schoeni CG Modeling Artists James Bancroft Jon Gourley Marty Havran Stephen W. King Nikolai Lockertsen John P. Rand Christine Waggoner Shading CG Shading Supervisor Karen Stimson CG Shading Lead Daniel McCoy CG Shading Artists James Bancroft Lars R. Damerow Thomas Jordan Tom Miller Stephen W. King CG Shading Technical Director Alex Seiden Texturing CG Texturing Lead Raine Anderson CG Texturing Artists Amanda Bone Jon Gourley Nikolai Lockertsen Suzanne Smith Rigging CG Character Rigging Supervisor James Bancroft CG Character Rigging Lead William Austin Lee CG Character Riggers Andrew Ritchie Ahmed Shehata CG Set & Prop Rigging Lead John Bunt CG Set & Prop Rigger Jim Su Previsualization Previs Supervisor Eric Benedict Previs Lead Pablo Plaisted Previs Artist John Lee Workbook Workbook Supervisor Uwe Saegner Workbook Artist James Beihold Layout Layout Supervisor Rasoul Azadani Layout Journeyman Andrew Edward Harkness Layout Artists John Byrne Andrew Gentle Greg Martin Lorenzo Martinez Rick Moore Antonio Navarro Armand Serrano Bruce Zick CG Layout Supervisor David K. Thompson CG Layout Leads Paul Arion Patrick Lin Lisa Suzuki Senior CG Layout Artist Eric Gambini CG Layout Artists Robert Anderson John Bunt Jeffrey Burt John Clark Jon Gourley Julie Holmes Sungyeon Joh Bernard Lizon Marcie Matsui Sukwon Park Andrew Ritchie Mark Sanford Yun Shin Sylvia Wong CG Layout Technical Director Dan Copping Set Dressing CG Set Dressing Supervisor Adam Macklin CG Set Dressing Lead Tom Miller CG Set Dressing Artist Alison Leaf Scene Setup Scene Setup Lead Ghadeer A. Shaheen Scene Setup Artists Mike Collymore Bryn Graham Scene Planning Scene Planning Supervisors Gina Bradley Vincent Clarke Scene Planner George "Bingo" Ferguson Continuity Continuity Supervisor Cathy Goldman Assistant Continuity Supervisor Cindy Nason Continuity Checker Denise Link Assistant Continuity Checker Jennifer Alton Animation Heads of Animation Rex Grignon Michael Wildshill Supervising Animators Kyle Balda James Baxter Tim Cheung Bob Cokinn Donnachada Daly Andreas Deja Bill Diaz Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Raman Hui Jack Reed Lead Animators Alessandro Carloni Paul Chung Audel LaRoque Trey Thomas Frans Vischer Animators Manuel Almela Line Korsgaard Andersen Linda Bel Jeremy Bernstein Nev Bezaire Dave Burgess Darrin Butts Susan Campbell Alessandro Carloni Nick Craven Cassidy Curtis Michelle Dean Lou Dellarosa Anthony DeRosa Lauren Faust Raffaella Filipponi Bill Georgiou Emile Ghorayeb Antony Gray James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Morgan Kelly Richard Sanguoon Kim Eric Lessard Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Ken Morrissey Julie Nelson Paul Newberry Joe Oh David Pritchard Mark Pudleiner Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Dan Wagner Robert Weaver Assistant Animators Paul Chung Vera Pacheco Peggy Tonkonogy Rough Inbetween Animation Rough Inbetween Supervisor Jan Naylor Rough Inbetween Lead Geo G. Rough Inbetweeners Casey Coffey Brad Conde John Hurst Steve Mason Paul N. McDonald David Moses Pimentel Karen Tremblay Michael Wu Background Background Supervisor Al Gumer Background Lead Lin Hua Zheng Background Designers Gerald Forton Drew Graybeal Cesar Magsombol Gary Montalbano Background Artists Andrew Brandou Brad Hicks Bonnie Callahan Jonathan Goley Phillip Phillipson Clean-up Animation Clean-up Animation Supervisor Don Parmele Clean-up Animation Lead Kevin Condron Clean-up Animators Debra Armstrong Merry Clingen Emily Jiuliano Marianne Tucker Miri Yoon Assistant Clean-up Animators Kent Holaday Michael Polvani Ginger Wolf Inbetween Animation Inbetween Animation Supervisor Mike Demur Breakdown Artists Christenson M. Casugo Kimberly Dwinell Eun Sang Jang Chun Yin Joey So Inbetween Animators Oliver Acker Cyndy Bohonovsky Nickolas Frangos Jeff Harter Tim Hodge Yoshitake Iwakami Sean Jimenez Audel LaRoque Russell Lingo Jane Misek James Parris Dusty Wakefield Lip-sync Animator Acacia Caputo Simulation Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Supervisors Mark Thomas Henne Christine Waggoner Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Leads Kishore Singh Michael L. Stein Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Artists Will Anielewicz Michelle Dean Stephen Heidelberg Steve Sauers Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Senior Technical Director Sagar Rathod Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Technical Directors Jeffrey Kember Michael Levine Adrian Pinder Zack Weiler D'Lun Wong Crowd Simulation Supervisor Freddie Long Crowd Simulation Artists Michael Lorenzen Justin R. Rotolo Gia Sadhwani Jane Yen Crowd Simulation Technical Director James Thornton Fire and Water Simulation Supervisor Mike Warden Fire Simulation Lead Juan-Luis Sanchez Fire Simulation Artist Timothy Brakensiek Water and Fluid Simulation Lead Graham Christie Water and Fluid Simulation Artists Barry Lawless John O'Connell Cloud Simulation Artist Alex Seiden Dust Simulation Artist Peter Tomov Smoke Simulation Artist George Nguyen Explosion Simulation Artist Glenn Snyder Vehicle Simulation Artist Nikolai Lockertsen Simulation Manager Nicole Paradis Grindle Simulation Coordinator Mari Aizawa Visual Effects 2D Visual Effects Animators John Dillon Michel Gagné Tom Hush David Lee Susanna Luck Bob Simmons 2D Visual Effects Assistant Animators Lee Crowe Dan Turner 2D Visual Effects Breakdown Artist Melinda Wang 2D Visual Effects Inbetween Animator Dan Lund Lead CG Visual Effects Artist Dave Fothergill CG Visual Effects Artists Philippe Langlois Mike Mangan Paul Norris Lead CG Visual Effects Animator Dave Rand CG Visual Effects Animators Adam Howard David Pritchard Lee Stringer Lighting Lighting Supervisor Brian Cook Lead Lighting Artists Balazs Kiss Paul Oakley Charlie Winter Lighting Artists Brian Bell Christian Cunningham Ryan Duhaime Christopher Lee Fowler Irit Hod Timothy Hoffman Philippe Langlois Luke Martorelli Jong Yuk Lead Lighting Technical Director Bernardo Andrea Spadafora Lighting Technical Director Hanzhi Tang Lighting Consultant Jeremy Vickery Compositing 2D Compositing Supervisor James "J.R." Russell 2D Compositors Brad Gayo Brendan Harris Michelle A. Sammartino CG Compositing Supervisor Nelson Sepulveda CG Compositing Leads Jan Adamczyk Aaron Barclay Kevin Bell Sam Cole Bill Georgiou Anuj Patil Ari Rubenstein Shervin Shoghian CG Compositing Artists Paul Arion Patrick Bergeron Chris Doll Andreas Frickinger Ben Funk Ed Hawkins Nikolai Lockertsen Michael Ralla Norbert Ruf Rick Shick Tamara Stone Catherine Tate Karen Watson Thorsten Wolf Steve Wright Rendering Head of Rendering Luca Fascione Rendering Supervisor Barry Kane Lead Rendering Artist Matthew Herzog Rendering Artists Christian Emond Corey Mayne Christine Waggoner Rendering Technical Director Jennifer Becker Render Wranglers Kate Cronin Tim Jones Digital Ink & Paint Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Allison Leopold Digital Ink & Paint Markup Kim Bowen Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi Eric Nordberg William Ohanesian Digital Ink & Paint Artists Kimberly Conte Audrey Covello Etsuko Fujioka Lori Hanson Sarah-Jane King Christine Kingsland Meling Pabian Joanne Plein Nelda Ridley Tina Staples Lydia Swayne Patricia Torocsik Color Styling Color Styling Supervisor Carmen Oliver Color Styling Assistant Supervisor Donal Freeney Color Stylists Dale Cox Suzette Darling Karen Greslie Harry Nickelson Roger Webb Checking Layout Checker Robin Police Animation Checkers Jan Browning Susan Burke Carroll Eristhee Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Digital Ink & Paint Checker Kevin Condron Final Checker Misoon Kim Digital Scanning Digital Scanning Supervisor Stuart Campbell Digital Scanner Brandi Young Yowza Animation Crew Animation Production by Yowza! Animation Director Tahir Rana Producer Heather Walker Executive Producer Pete Denomme Heads of Production Roger Chiasson Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Head of Business Development Heather Walker Layout Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Terry Lenko Animation Animation Supervisor Justin Lee Animation Director Roger Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Greg Court Grant Harris Jason Kim Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Background Background Supervisor Greg Gibbons Background Artist Mei Tsao Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Cory Wilson Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Christina Butterfield Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Beverly Lehman Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamazaki Effects Animation Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka Digital Production Scene Planning/Compositing Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Ink & Paint Artists Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell Wang Film Productions Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions Overseas Supervisor JoEllyn Marlow Art Director Vincent Liu Retake Director Elesigna Lau Layout Layout Supervisor Peter Ferk Layout Director Coke Li Layout Artists Kung Cao Shen Yen Chang Chenny Chen Frankie Chen Wei Min Chiang Wan Hiji Long Li Sweet Li Glanda Lin York Lin Rachel Pong Chao-Wen Wang Perng Da Wang Peter Wang Animation Supervising Animation Directors Bunis Yang Jack Yen Animation Directors Joe Chen Kirk Lin Alice Ho Andrew Hiseh Mori Lee Elton Lee Dave Marshall Assistant Animation Director Ivan Yu Animation Producer Stephanie Liao Animation Supervisors Water Hsieh Sharon Huang Archer Lai Bunis Yang Animators May Chang Dan Chen Perry Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Lion Hsu Hsiang Huang Micahel Huang Orma Huang Chun Mao Jiang Mei Jiu Dawson Li Mike Li Pearl Li Cat Lin Long Lin Frank Liu Frog Shi Bee Shyu Yi Zhi Shyu Gou Xiong Tu Betty Wang Eagle Wang Maya Wang Nicole Wang Panny Wang Roger Wang Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Effects Animator Peter Wang Background Background Director Vincent Liu Background Supervisor Nicky Chen Assistant Background Supervisor Wen-Ling Wang Background Artists Sheng Yi Chen Pei Jr Fu Ming Chuan Hsu Yao Te Kao Peter Sun Rachel Wei Andy Yeh Ching Liang Yeh Jun Xiong Zhou Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Jane Huang Key Clean-Up Artists Jane Huang Jian De Li Maggie Liao Jessie Lin Yu Lan Tsai Fan Yen Tseng Pao Hsi Wang Shu Fang Wang Shu Chen Wu Yu Chin Wu Clean-up Artists Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Hwang Young Dong Frank Her Wang Pei Ian Lili Lee Steve Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Alex Chang Inbetweeners Jane Chang Luly Chang Vicky Chang Anita Chen Anne Chen Lili Chen Mase Chen Tara Chen Kang Chiang Anne Chiu Mei-Hui Chu Jenny Hsieh Mei-Hui Hsieh Jamie Hsu Ling Hsu Jane Huang Eva Hung Mary Hwang Jamie Lee Li Lee Maggie Liao Jill Lin Ling Lin Seven Lin May Liu Rebecca Liu Risa Liu Witch Lo Belle Lu Miro Ma Surachai Phetchakup Apinya Rattanayanon Meir Shu Sirilak Supatree Mills Tsai Shun-Hsu Tsai Ting Tsai Nick Tseng Lisa Tung April Wang Carol Wang Tina Wang Wade Wang Zoe Wang Chalermpon Wimana Miro Wu Wade Wu Ane Yang Mei-Chuan Yen Sirirat Yoosungnern Digital Production Digital Production Supervisor Anny Wang Digital Production Manager Yu-Mei Wang CGI Supervisor Thompson Hsu CGI Coordinator Lee Wang Hsu CGI Modeling Supervisor Marty Wu CGI Modelers C.J. Chang Ming-Wei Cheng Fish Hong Rong-Zheng Huang Chih-Kuan Lin Danny Tang Steven Tsai Tony Wang Wei-Shin Wang Yi-Sheng Wang Benno Wu Sam Wu CGI Layout Artists Yin-Ho Hui Chih-Chieh Liu CGI Animators Shu Hui Chang Yone Chang Ready Chen Birdy Lee Ching Tseng Lea Yang CGI Setup/Rigging Artist Carey Wang CGI Visual Effects Supervisor Feng-Yi Hsiao CGI Lighting and Visual Effects Artists Kevin Chang Stephen S. Chein Tse Ren Chen Wen Ling Lin Research and Development Director Tonny Fang R&D Engineer/Programmer Eric Wang System Administration Manager Alen Fang System Administrator Tung-Yuan Lu System Engineer Alex Wang Scene Planning Opus Coordinators Matt King Felix Wang Scene Planners Andy Fu Jane Hsu Rocky Huang Ken Li Lorraine Lon Jade Pang Cynthia Yang Mandy Yang Animation Checker Pimolpan Kotem Final Checker Pimporn Boonyoung Digital Ink & Paint Artists Supannee Kusiri Malee Pungpoon Production Head of Production James Wang Production Assistant Sharon Huang Production Coordinator Stephanie Liao Production Managers George Chang Susan Chen Gin Liu Danny Yeh Executives in Charge of Production Betty Wang Carey Wang Felix Wang James Wang Toon City Animation Crew Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Producer Orlando Verde Unit Digital Supervisor Julius Legaspi Unit Technical Supervisor Alex Misalucha Unit Coordinator Jonathan Tinsay Creative Director Russ Mooney Layout Layout Supervisor Levy Vergara Layout Checker Aldrin Abesamis Layout Artists Jun Aoanan Robert Clark Julius Gopez Alex Hipolito Jeffrey Jimenez Jonathan Ledesma Joddie Lopez Mike Mercado Clemente Rivera Jeffrey Rivera Larry Santiago Animation Animation Supervisors Bienifer Flores Rolando Sabado Assistant Animation Supervisor Jerome Hiram Co Animation Director Romy Garcia Assistant Animation Director Rolando Sabado Animators Delfin Abad Baltazar Abietes Delfin Abrio Carlo Christopher Anacin Rolando Angelo Ernesto Aquino Edwin Arcena Joseph Jubilee Balderas Serafin Balnaja Arnold Bambao Ricardo Bernardo Antonio Bugas Sammy Canton Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Dennis Coniconde Crisano De Jesus Noel Domingo Anthony Escartin Joneal Estrella Romeo Fabian Bienifer Flores Gilbert Francisco Edgardo Francisco Cynthia Javier Dondi Juan Dante La Torre Wilfredo Leonardo Romeo Libunao Alexander Lorena Richard Lu Gabriel Mase Gary Mooney Jacques Muller Robert Ocon Arnel Padios Apollo Pascual Ruel Ramos Warren Romero Rolando Sabado Edwin Santiago Jose Mari Santiago Rommel Santiago Apollo Soriano Evangelina Soriano Jonathan Sumalpong Lorna Sun Francis Tan Danilo Wabe Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Alvin Sarthou Clean-up Leads Adelfo Manao Alain Tagpuno Clean-up Animation Checker Ramil Gonzaga Clean-up Artists Luis Apusen Aldwin Ayao Ronald Balboa Alex Baloloy Dan Baloloy Ella Basa Mabbi Besa Lyn Catimbang Joseph Cu Pretz Dela Torre Mike De Vega Nat Escalderon Jon Flores Eric Galit Dandy Geronimo Ed Godoy Mhil Gonzaga Kim Imperial Burns Isidro Nilo Lapid Jeline Laporga May Laxamana Angie Legaspi Buddy Maderazo Annie Magparangalan Adel Manao Paul Mejica Renan Moreno Rico Narda Junard Oropesa Hector Reyes Rick Rimando Lolot Roda Leo Saluna May Salunga Alvin Sarthou Joel Sengco Alain Tagpuno David Tercias Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Norman Baculi Inbetween Director Aaron Stannard Inbetween Leads Ramil Gonzaga Michael Pattison Inbetween Checker Armand Wong Inbetween Artists Mike Abella Tonton Amoin Arlone Aquino Aldwin Ayao Joy Basuil Hermie Bunat Gerry Cabrera Jaime Carigma Sarsi Casas Joel Castillo Bob Coronado Airene Crisostomo Jomar Diyo Danny Encabo Atoy Francisco Froilan Gervo Marie Gonzales Ronald Jacosalem Dennis Juz Ave Ladera Charlie Lorenzo Joy Machado Fernando Oira Rick Onadia Rick Rimando Dulce Romblon Armand Wong Effects Animation Effects Supervisor Akiblas Flores Effects Animators Delfin Abrio Christopher Anacin Arnold Bambao Alfredo Cantuba Joey Celerio Crisano De Jesus Gem Deseo Herbert Dimol Nadja Guasch Richard Lu Mark Malonjao Apollo Soriano Effects Clean-up Artists Morela Basa Arlene Dela Torre Jose Jeline Laporga Effects In-betweeners Jaime Carigma Eric Galit Dennis Juz Background Background Supervisor Michael Gorospe Background Artists Jonathan Ayop Darwin Camero Ricardo Francisco Dawn Macute Noel Solis Background Matte Painter Ephraim Sepe Background Clean-up Supervisor Anthony Ramos Background Clean-up Artists Pretz Dela Torre Arlyn Miraflor Jun Paragas Gilyn Sambo Raymond Sayo Krizel Villalon CGI Animation CG Supervisor Terence Roldan CG Coordinator Anthony Gianan CG Technical Directors Jet "The Le Gasp Guy" Legaspi Oliver Magno Maria Dolores Paculan Martin Sacramento CG Animation Supervisor Mylene Santos CG Animators Christian Paulo Abao Evangelina Balnaja Gilbert Francisco Jogimie Gan Miguel Gregorio Robert Ocon George Villaflor CG Modeling Lead Sesinio Ampongan Jr. CG Modeler Marvin Baluyot CG Texturing Artists Love Asis Amabel Bonot Darwin Camero Grace Tenorio CG Lighting Supervisor Dino De Guzman CG Lighting Artist Ryan De Guzman CG Compositing Supervisor Archie Delos Santos CG Compositors Maracel Sj. Avenido Leo Castillo Thelmo Thelmo Glen Velarde CG Production Coordinator Rain Medina CG Production Assistants Cherry Alba Mary Ann Antonio Ann Asuncion Digital Production Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor James Arboleda Assistant Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Elmer Medina Scene Planning Artist Louie C. Jhocson Lead Compositor Ross Brillantes Compositors Antonio Cardiente Mary Ann Carreon Melvyn Carreon Allan Dayauon Roberto Dia Painters Elen Amerila Flor Aquino Vilma Bernal Evangeline Biglete Mylene Cuyos Coco Desingco Lina Egloso Cora Frias Gilbert Lantion Evelyn Mirabuna Connie Santiago Color Managers Jonathan Cu Mike Icaro Color Stylists Marilyn Pasana Mary Liane Veloso Animation Checking Jeffrey Gongon Rolando Talactac Jr. Digital Ink & Paint Checking Dennis Fabros Final Color Checking Melvyn Anthony Carreon Scanning Junior Bartolome Marvin Dela Cruz Jonathan Mercado Alvin Mogul Glenn Ford Mogul X-Sheet Director Marlene Robinson May X-Sheet Timer Don Judge X-Sheet Encoders Gilfred Jarin Ernie Siriban Line Test Operators Brendo Cayabyab Dominador Macute Digital Production Coordinator Leo Quizon Digital Production Assistant Allen Domingo Digital Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay Avid Editorial Avid Editorial Supervisor Noel Dionisio Avid Editors Margi Hoy Peter Jennings Production Operations Manager Jonathan Tinsay Production Supervisor Raymond Iacovacci Production Manager Tobee Barretto Production Coordinator Lenlen Tolentino Production Assistants Rolan Arellano Racquel Baluyot Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana Mary Rose Piansay Gefrey Pullan Sally Santos Annalyn Verdeflor Production Associate Dee de Leon Production Accountant Allan Paguio Digital Dailies Editors Rolan Arellano Maracel Avenido Chrysler Cayabyab Technical Support Technical Support Supervisor Anthony Co Technical Support Staff Art Bermas Paolo Cahilig Rodel Catura Anthony Co Mikhales Manalaysay Reynaldo Santos Digital eMation Crew Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation Supervising Directors Jinsung Kim Dongwon Jung Youngwon Jung Production Staff Scarlet Sookyung Kim Kyoonmin Lee Ini Song Sunmi Park Agatha Sarim Kim Ashley Hee-Eun Bae Sujin Jung Animation Animation Directors Bong-Guen Kim Jae-Ong Kim Seung-Woo Yang Sungchan Lee Jinyul Jang Jinhyun Choi Layout Joonsoo Kwon Byunghui Kim Joonchan Kim Hyunjoo Park Donghwan Oh Kyungsoo Lee Kyoochang Lee Key Animation Sunjin Kim Yungki Kim Yoonbae Kim Hyunshik Nam Yunghee Shim Chang-Woo Park Hunkook Park Heung-Uk Yum Kyungsang Yoo Jaejin Yoo Yungtae Yoon Gunshik Lee Seungjoon Jung Namgil Jo Jaegyoo Jo Animation Namgil Cho Jae-Bum Lee Chanki Yoon Clean-up Animation Jin-Hee Choi Myung Ho Kim Inbetween Animation Eun Hwa Jung Mi-Sang Lee Yoon-Jin Sung Background Background Directors Jongnam Kim Haesung Kim Kyungsook Park Jinyang Lee Soon-Yi Heo Background Artists Byungjoon Jun Seungchul Kim Donghwan Oh Dong-Gyoo Lee Yung Hwan Lee Checking Model Checking Hyunja Kang Jinmi Park Jinyung Song Jaehee Oh Miyun Lee Animation Checking Yong Ahn Jong-Gook Lee Jin Mi Park Inbetween Checking Namgi Kim Myungho Kim Yoojoong Kim Heejung Kim Jong-Gook Lee Mijung Jun Heenam Jo Naksoo Choi Chulgi Hong Final Checking Seungyong Jung Pilmook Chae Digital Production Color Styling Yong Ahn Kyungran Koo Young-Eun Ko Miyung Kim Hwasoon Kim Hyojung Park Eunyung Ahn Heeok Shin Boyung Choi Woonrye Jung Bumji Kim Jungbong Jang CG Animation Eddie Jae-Il Byung Hongsun Yoon Daeguen Hong Jungyoon Yang Minji Kim Fatou Gassama Ink & Paint Miyung Park Yong Ahn Sunyung Ham Yoonim Lee Woonrye Jung Compositing Jaehyung Won Kang-Ok Kim Joohee Yang Joori Jung Kwanhyung Lee Saerom Animation Crew Overseas Animation Production by Saerom Animation Overseas Supervisor Jonathon Goley Digital Production Director Choi Ki-Chul Digital Film Recordist Kim Kwon-Dong Production General Manager Lee Joon Soo Assistant Production Manager Joo Yong-Kyu Production Coordinator Han Kab-Hee International Relations Manager Sara Han-Williams Translator Minjeong Chae Animation Animation Directors Han Bong-Hee Kim Eul-Sung Layout Artists Ahn Sang-Ryul Lee Jong-Sun Kim Dong-Suk Kim Wol-Sung Kim Seong-Jik Kim Soo-Jeong Key Animators Kim Jung-Ho Lee Eun-Young Han Won-Hee Park Hyun-Kyung Ham Ok-Ki Kim Sang-Hee Woo Sun-Young Lee Mi-Jeong Jung Jin-Ok Ahn Jung-Ah Woo Young Mi Park Soon-Bok Baek Seong-Hoon Ho Jin-Young Lee Yoon-Hee Hong Mi-Young Kim Mi-Young Cho Jae-Chul Kim Hyo-Ni Chief Animation Assistants Kim Nyung-Ja Seo Joo-Hyun Animation Assistants Bang Dae-Hyuk Chae Sook-Ja Kim Mi-Hyang Kim Yean-Hee You Mi-Young Kim Mi-Jin Hwang Jung-Sook Jang Moon-Hee Park Hye-Ran Min Bong-Soon Kim Young-A Kim Sun-Mae Jang Won-Young Nam Ki-Yung Kwon Eun-Ju Yang Ki-Ok Ko Soo-Kyung Lee Kyung-Hee Lee Eun-Ha Lee Youn-Jung Choi Ji-Young Song Jin-Up Lee Moon-Ki Bae Kyung-Mi Um Wha-Ran Kim Sung-Sook An Ji-Young Animation Retakes Lee Byung-Sun Checking Model Checkers Lee Kyung-Wha Shin Yun-Soo Final Checkers Park Tae-Soo Park Mi-Young Scanning Chief Scanner Jang Kyung-Sook Animation Scanners Park Eun-Mi Kim Mi-Kyung Park Sang-Won Background Scanners Cho Sun-A Kim Jong-Soon Coloring Chief Colorist Jang Kyung-Sook Colorists Jung Ui-Young Kim Mi-La Lee Yun-Sook Nam Seong-Hee Choi Young-Sook Min-Mi Ok Jung In-Sook Cho Young-Mi Moon Mi-Young Park Sun-Hee No Kyung-Ok Kim Mi-Kyung Hong Young-Sook Compositing Compositing Chief Eun Mi-Ja Compositors Park Mi-Sun Park Sung-Chul Lee Joo-Sung Bardel Entertainment Crew Animation Production by Bardel Entertainment, Inc. Studio Line Producer Michael Algar Studio Associate Producer Cathy Schoch Production Manager Laurie Handforth Animation Director of Animation Luc Chamberland Animators Monica Alfreds Young-Mee Cecilia Lee Line Korsgaard Andersen Mario Macarayan Jacob Biberdorf Dave Mah Sean Branigan Paul McKeown Younsik Choi Jacob J. Medjuck Samuel Chou Stephen Pearce Deborah Copeland Mariusz Popieluch Dennis Crawford Stephen Perry Paul Dedi Craig Roberts Dennis de Koning Ishi Rudell Cory Evans Erich Salloch Morten Riisberg Hansen Juan F.G. Sanchez Joanna Hayden William C. Schwarz Tom Heimann Kevin Spruce Gabe Hordos Paul Stone Simon Ward-Horner Jocelyn Sy Rasmus Jensen Andy Tougas Charlie Lee Donald Walker Justin Lee Shane Welbourn Ignacio Ferreras De Zumarraga Senior Animation Assistant Chad Van de Keere Animation Assistants Tony Acworth David Lee Janice Blaine Steve Lemky Jeremy Blumel Charles McKenna Sean Branigan Logan McNeil Jason Campbell Rose Robertson Nancy Chivers Mike Sargent Mike Gauss Gilbert Serrano David Gill Joseph Strub Luke Gustafson Paula Swanson David Ibarreta Mark Symmers Kiyoshi Kohatsu John Wong Marie Wyatt Layout Layout Supervisor Tapani Knuutila Assistant Layout Supervisor Ryan Heshka Layout Artists Mario Cabrera Bob Herd Oliver Domenchini George Juhasz Warren Flanagan Russell Heyman Bernard Lizon Larry Hall Steve Meyers Tri Nguyen Final Line Final Line Supervisor JC Little Keying Leads Phil Anderson Elio Lischetti Antonio Fialho de Sousa Peter Mays Fiona Little Karen Narramore Mat Taylor Keying & Inbetweening Dan Abraham Arlyn Bantog Linda Best Felix Betschart Giba Bowick Lisa Bozzetto Meagan Browne Izabela Bysmek Mario Carmel Vanig Davidson Todd Demong Nathalie Dignard Byung Do Kang Des Forde Marisol Gagnon Jason Godding Jenifer Gustavsen Eun Sook Han Brian Hayes Felix Joyce Ian Judson Veronique Langdon Marianne Lebel Mee Kyung Lee Sungmoon Lee Sophia Lee Moon Conille Macarayan John Marinakis Shane McCormack Catherine McNeil Joel Miere Kathy Moyou Lorraine O'Connell Othmar Putzer Monica Rho Steve Smith Kim Stubbs-Law Scene Planning and Scanning Scene Planning Supervisor Ken Mimura Scene Planner Russell Heyman Scanners Ryan Klashchinsky Jackie Vo Technical Direction Lead Technical Directors Kate Roach Kurt Reinholtz Technical Directors Dominic Tremblay Kelsey J. Kirvan Hugh Powell Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor Steven Burch Senior Effects Animators James Clow Marc Ellis David Pritchard Effects Animators Gary Lambeth Mike Luney Trevor Murphy David Ian Philp Assistant Effects Animators Ryan Bianco Gavin Cavanaugh Brett McNeil Jason Poulis Seigo Tanaka Animation/Digital Check Animation/Digital Check Supervisor Chantal Marsolais Animation/Digital Checkers Tess Carbrera Abe Chan Albert Chan Anne Duranceau Ji-Yeon Hong Pete McMaster John Moss Andy Pye Production Senior Production Coordinator Anna Lord Production Accountant Sherna Udwadia Assistant Production Accountant Danielle Lindholm Computer Consultant Creston Froats Animation Coordinator Rob Costigan Effects Coordinator Bettina Riffo Final Line Coordinator Amanda Johnson Layout Coordinators Krista Hallam Kevin Pavlovic Outsourcing Coordinators Mark Halsall Michael Van Den Bos Production Personnel Coordinator Cindy Filipenko Scene Planning Coordinator Lorne Jee Sweatbox Coordinator Tanya Bhesania Production Assistants Sheila Campbell France Daigle Rodger Grodan Richard Kim John Laakso Kenny Ma Andrew Morrow Neil Norman Dallas Parker Kristin Rasmussen Megan Sleightholme Jayson Thiessen Mike Thorpe Joseph Wong Dale Yeryk Prana Animation Studios Crew Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Prana Animation Studios, Inc. Visual Effects Supervisors Samir Hoon Arudra Jaykar Visual Effects Producer Bhakti Patwardhan Visual Effects Coordinator Vikash Sharma CG Supervisors Jouelle Baracho Prakash D'Cunha Arudra Jaykar Supervising CG Producers Kristin Dornig Arish Fyzee CG Line Producer Aby John Animation Supervisor Amogh Vaidya India CG Studio Operations Anish Mulani CG Production Manager Amit Ramesh Mishra Supervising Technical Directors Matt Derksen Jimmy Gordon Daniel Lindsey Joe Mancewicz Apurva Shah CG Sequence Supervisors Ashwin C. John Himanshu Khatri Chinneri Ramesh Kayur Sheth Asset Build Asset Build Manager Ruchi Shah Asset Build Coordinator Kriti Ahuja Modeling Character Modeling Lead R. Durairaj Character Modeling Artists Amit Das Yogesh Mulay Lekha Shetty Set Modeling Lead Ketan Thakor Set Modeling Artists Sudipto Mukherjee Shireen Prabhu Prop Modeling Lead M. Balasubramanian Prop Modeling Artist Dinesh Kumar Das Rigging Rigging Lead Jaidev Singh Rigging Artists Shreepad Agaskar Abhijeet Gupta Tousif Malik Mallesh N. Bappaditya Roy Robert Sanasam Facial Set-up Facial Set-up Lead R. Durairaj Facial Set-up Artist C. Jayavel Surfacing Character Surfacing Lead Muriel Mantri Character Surfacing Artists Swati Laxman Adam Suneel B. Sutar R. Vaithi Ajinkya S. Vartak Set Surfacing Lead Jayaprakash P.J. Set Surfacing Artists Ashish B. Bhosle Sumit K. Mohanty Jatin Nair Vivek N. Nair Francisco Rodriguez Nihar Sutar Dhanashree V. Vaidya Prop Surfacing Lead Manivannan Madhesan Prop Surfacing Artists Rashmi Mahadevan Surendran Narayanan Surfacing Technical Director Jimmy Machado Hair & Fur Hair & Fur Supervisor Abhishek Karmakar Hair & Fur Lead Rajeev Jagasia Hair & Fur Artists Darshan Jain Monica Sharma Vimal Thomas Hair Rigging Artist Mukesh Patil Foliage Foliage Lead Saikat Bhattacharya Foliage Artists Sumanto Bej Bharti Chavan Rajib Debnath Deyali Gupta Rintu Halder Paras N. Masalkar Ujjwal Shirsat Saurabh S. Verma Matte Painting Lead Matte Painter Anup Mitra Matte Painters Sarah Focking Vikram Mali Pratik V. Sapar Layout Layout Supervisor Seshu Kumar Kota Layout Lead Anand R. Pai Layout Artists A.V. Ajith Sameer Bhagat Rohit Ekley Keshav N. Khatake Arnab K. Mitra Prafulla Naik Layout Production Coordinator Akshay Shrivastava Animation Animation Leads B.D.V. Prasad Jahangir Patil Animators Chitra P. Bagkar Minar S. Bidaye Ankan Dhar Surpur E.G. Aman Goyal Saumya Goyal Kotteti Giridhar Kumar Talekar Haresh Sandeep Kalambe Sandeep S. Kedare Nitin Khambalkar Harish Kumawat Onkar A. Lad Rohan Mandke Amit Menon Athar Momin Mahesh M.S. Nilesh Naik Pankaj Negi Kalpesh Patel Akash P. Patil Hemant Patil Vinay Patil Nikhil V. Polji Rahul Rajput Salve Rahul Chatrasal Singh Hitender Singh Krishna K. Singh Pankaj Sinha Alpesh Solanki Rajeev Vedak Waghmare Vipinkumar Mayur A. Wakale Animation Technical Support Onil Vaidya Animation Production Managers Ashish Thapar Navneet Verma Animation Production Coordinators Chetan A. Barora Manitha Manohar Nayak Anubhav Srivastava Shot Finaling Shot Finaling Leads Rupesh Gosavi Ravi Kanojia Shot Finaling Artists Sahil Arora Sameer Berde Blaise V. Carvalho Amit Ramdas Gadekar Vaibhav Ingole Vivek Laxane Mani Kumar M. Meera Makhecha Parag D. Mane Abhijeet Misal Arnab K. Mitra Limbaji D. Narale Ritu Verma Shot Finaling Production Coordinator Jerry David Simulation Simulation Supervisor Akash Abhishek Karmakar Hair Asset and Simulation Technical Director Darshan Jain Hair Simulation Lead Manoj Kumar V. Hair Simulation Co-Lead Shailesh Paiyala Hair Simulation Artists Kailas Avhad Jayesh Bhavsar Priyesh Geete Priyanshu Ghosh Suchandra Ghosh Sanket Kadam Rutuja Kajave Ashish Kakkad P. Pavan Kumar Paresh K. Mistry Anik D. Patel Manoj K. Patidar Nikhil Patil Vivekanand Rai Kumar Rohan Nimisha Sethi Cloth Simulation Lead Amitkumar Tembhare Cloth Simulation Artists Poorva Adarkar Sejas Mehta Bapi Modak Vineet Singh Kiran P. Vaidya Monica Sharma Simulation Production Coordinator Urmi Jana Technical Animation Technical Animation Lead Sejas Mehta Technical Animators Abhishek Dhar Kaushik Ghosh Rupesh L. Gosavi Rohit Sali Effects Effects Leads Perminder Singh Sunil Chatim Johnny James Kamlesh Parmar Perminder Singh Anand Suthar Houdini Effects Technical Director Anand Zaveri Maya Effects Technical Director K.D.Vinoth Khanna Effects Artists Piyush Bairagi Rakesh Bharath Manie Bhatia Bhushan T. Deogade Kunal Dhavale Sandeep Kalambe Sushant Matbar Balaji C. Phutane Sanghpal Pratap Wanjari Effects Production Coordinator Vikash Sharma Lighting & Compositing Technical Project Lead Sachin Shrestha Lead Lighting Artist Ravindra Bhandi Co-Lead Lighting Artist Tabrez Solkar Senior Lighting Artist Ravi Kumar Sangam Lighting Artists Anshad K. Abu Swati A. Baranwal Debjani Bhadra Biraj Bora Prafull Chauhan Santosh Das Hitesh Dhruv Roshan Ghatkar Harshita Gupta Zainul Abedin Javi Vikas Janrao Ajay Jain Arun K. John Vaibhav Kolge Safras Mahamood Amlan Mahapatra Tushar Mantri Sudipto Mukherjee Kalpana Negi Pratik Padariya Deepesh Phulwani Sarwani Gurbachan Singh Nitin Vade Lightspeed Technical Director Amiy Shrivastava Compositing Lead Sharon David Compositing Co-Lead Pranil Colaco Compositing Artists Sharon David Prosanta Dey Anthony Fernandes Avirup Ghosh Ajay Gurram Gaurav Kapoor Amit Karekar Shraddha Kate Paras Kawa Manoj Keer Imad A. Khan Pankaj Kumar Arun Mendon Suvadip Mondal Irshad Patel Biplab Paul Srinivas Reddy Ravi Shekhar Deepak Pal Singh Abhishek Sinha Amit G. Thakur Sujit Tone Anuj R. Varma Lighting & Compositing Manager Michael D'sa Sequence Managers Chetan Barora Gauri Bhagwat Raphael Fernandes Rendering Rendering Managers Lokesh Mishra Shakti Prakash Mohanty Abhijit A. Pimpalkhare Rendering Lead Vipin Shah Rendering Wranglers Satish Babu Kishore C. Mandal Deepak Nirmal Kartik B. Poojary Sajan Raj Afzal U. Sayyed Girish A. Suryavanshi Satya Prakash Tripathy Production India Unit Editor Hitesh C. Kaklotar Production Tracker Bharat Shinde Head of Global Production John McKenna India Unit Production Managers Aby John Nilesh Sardesai Los Angeles Unit Production Manager Victoria Itow-Tsering Additional CG Production Support Shailesh Gautam Rahul Khanna Technology & Development Team Senior CG Technology Manager Arun Nath CG Technology Manager Sachin Shrestha CG Technology Supervisor Bhavik Sukhadia Technology Team Gyandeep Das Mukund Dhananjay Vikas Jaiswal Akesh Kulmi Sreenath Nair Viral Sompura Shader Writing and Support Rupesh Mandke Technology Supervisor Jaykar R.A. Technology Managers Pragya Pathak Suhit Saha Technology Coordinator Gauri Khadye Head of Information Technology Infrastructure Irfan Khan Managers of Information Technology Infrastructure Mahesh Chaudhary Jagannath Padhy Manager of Storage Resources Gaurang Pandya System Administrators Sachin Bhakare Kunal Desai Salman Desai Ashish Dutt Samir Dutta Viral Gala Madhu Kamble Chetan Parmar Sameer Pednekar Wasil Raye Vinal Sah Ameer Shaik Nizam Shaikh Pallavi Shinde Harpreet Singh Jesson Thomas Ritesh Varma Network Administrators Raju Kalamkar Rajkumar Prasad Linux Administrators Dhiraj Deshpande Sachin Devalkar Rajesh Hatiskar Special Thanks to P.J. Gunsagar Production Production Managers James Fino Charlie Desrochers Production Coordinators Vincent Aniceto Amy Rogers Production Assistants Roma Barba Joe Bova Sharra Gage Nancy Grimaldi Linda Moore Production Accountants Joanne Halcon Douglas Marshall Production Administrators Athena Christianakis Maria Womack Production Supervisors Haven Alexander Ken Duer Clive Nakayashiki Joe Sandusky Howard Schwartz Scott Setterberg Production Secretary Virginia Perry Smith Assistant Production Managers Story David A. Schillerman Bruce Seifert Art Department Adam Katz Character Design Molly K. Kennedy Visual Development Cathy Lawrence Morton Alexander Nielsen Daniel L. Raven Editorial Theresa Bentz Script and Recording Kathy Cavaiola-Hill Layout Fred Herrman 2D Animation Sheri Croft Sweatbox Kevin Wade Clean-up Animation Alex Chatfield Scene Planning Nick L. Clumping Compositing Thomas J. Secretly Digital Production Tina Pedigo Brooks CGI Animation Stephen R. Craig Aimee Scribner Workbook Melissa Schilder Allen Ink & Paint Chris Hecox Visual Effects Matthew Garbera Color Modeling Diana Blazer Animation Check Jackie L. Shadrake Backgrounds Jennifer Magee-Cook Retakes and Outtakes Audel LaRoque Production Coordinators Editorial Leslie Baker Layout Mike Bodkin Animation and Background Louis Moulinet Outsourcing Mary Bills Casting Casting Supervisor Jennie Monica Casting Associates Sara Getzkin Christi Soper Assistants Assistant to Mike Diza Terry Ward Assistant to Amy McNeill Gabrielle A. Thomas Assistant to Geo G. Audel LaRoque Post Production Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Director Jason Stiff Post Production Producer Rick Polizzi Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Assistant Richard K. Chung Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Post Production Assistant Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Coordinators Alexander Duke Megan McCoy Michael Miscio Post Production Accounting by Rice Gorton Pictures Post Production Accountant Liam Hearne Post Production Assistant Accountant Erica Kolsrud Post Production Payroll Accountant Bruce Wrigley Post Production Accounting Clerk Patrick Williams Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Track Reader Fred Salinas Dialogue Editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Mike Garcia Original Dialogue Mixer Doc Kane Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutters Gary Burritt Mo Henry Titles Main & End Titles Designed and Produced by Filmograph Title Designers Aaron Becker Zachary Carnes Simon Clowes Title Executive Producer Seth Kleinberg CG Supervisor Lee Nelson Editor Gabriel Diaz Animators Zach Carnes Takayuki Sato Modeling Artists Eric Keller Bryan Repka Lighting & Texturing Artists Josh Kohlmeier Vlad Pineda Patrick Vidal Additional Design & Animation Chad Ashley Zachary Carnes Alphonse Swinehart End Title Crawl by Scarlett Letters Fotokem Digital Intermediate Crew Digital Intermediate by Fotokem Digital Intermediate Colorist John Daro Digital Intermediate Editor Eric Wood Senior Vice President Tom Vice Vice President & Senior Digital Intermediate Producer Jose Parra Digital Intermediate Producer Sue Alexander Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company Marin County, California Sound Consultant Ben Burtt Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Al Nelson Tim Nielsen Dialogue Editor Marshall Winn Animation Recordists Richard Calistan Paul Shubat ADR Supervisor Jonathan Null ADR Recordist Greg Smith ADR Editor Richard Hymns ADR Mixer Doc Kane Foley Supervisor Frank Rinella Foley Editor Jim Likowski Sound Effects Assistant Frank Clary Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Foley Recordist Sean England Field Recordist Dee Selby Mix Technician Tony Sereno Digital Audio Transfer Marco Alicea Al Nelson Recordists Ryan Cole James Spencer Re-Recording Engineer Bill Stein Video Services John Torrijos Chief Engineer & Facility Design Steve Morris Engineering Services Howie Hammermann Digital Editorial Services Tim Burby Dave Hunter Audio/Video Transfer John Countryman Post-Production Sound Accountant Renee Russo Client Services Mike Lane Gordon Ng Eva Porter Scheduling Carrie Perry Skywalker Sound General Manager Josh Lowden Skywalker Sound Head of Production Jon Null Skywalker Sound Head of Engineering Steve Morris Dolby Atmos Sound Consultant Bryan Pennington ADR Voice Casting LA MadDogs Barbara Harris ADR Loop Group Newell Alexander Steve Alterman Bob Bergen Kevin Bigley G.K. Bowes Ranjani Brow Mitch Carter Brook Chalmers Julie Falls Jeff Fisher Marissa Goodman Richard S. Horvitz Rif Hutton Christine Lakin Mela Lee Hope Levy Scott Menville Edie Mirman Juan Pope Allison Roth Michelle Ruff Kelly Stables Shane Sweet Marcelo Tubert Wally Wingert Music Additional Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Vice President of Music Suzi Civita Music Editor William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. Music Supervisor Bodie Chandler Orchestrations by Dell Hake Additional Orchestrations by James L. Venable Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Service Mark Graham Music Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Recorded and Mixed by Nick Wollage Music Engineer Shawn Murphy Assistant Music Engineers Jonathan Allen Andrew Dudman Lewis Jones Music Programmed at Mutato Muzika Studios, West Hollywood Music Engineered and Produced by Bob Casale Executive in Charge of Music Kathy Nelson Soundtrack Available on Songs Coming soon! Animation Technology Head of Animation Technology Jeffrey Wike Animation Technology Manager Todd Scopio Animation Technology Engineers George Aluzzi Cathy E. Blanco Keith Kobata Jose F. Lopez Arnold M. Yee Research & Development Research & Development Director Xavier Bec Research & Development Supervisor Mark Jackels Research & Development Manager Anna Newman Research & Development Principal Engineers Eric Tabellion Feng Xie Research & Development Lead Engineer Clement Rambach Research & Development Senior Engineers Michael Blain Silviu Borac Per Karefelt Research & Development Engineers Steve Baker Eduardo Bustillo Reid Gershbein Eric Griswold Nicholas Long Erwan Maigret Drew Olbrich Kurt Schaefer Karl Johann Schmidt Kenichiro Tanaka Deepak Tolani Xiaohuan Corina Wang Research & Development Senior Programmer Mark Williams Research & Development Programmers Barry Fowler Pia Miniati Hector Yangli Yee Daniel Yu Production Engineering Lead Production Engineer Karsten Hecker Production Engineers Mark Kauffman Fabio Lissi Shawn Neely George Sakellariou Systems Systems Engineer Nick Covella Assistant Systems Engineer Damien Cheetham Systems Administrator Betty Shaw Systems Operations Manager Mark M. Tokunaga Technical Development Technical Directors Brett Achorn Steven Burch Hiroki Itokazu Michael A. Joseph Lyle S. Nojima Technical Developers Mark Chong Eric Salituro Information Technology Information Technology Manager Robert Batchelor Information Technology Supporters Dale R. Beck Glenn C. Bell Janet E. Berlin Steve C. Carpenter Peter L. Chun John D. Hoffman Darrian M. James Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech Daniel C. Kim Thaddeus P. Miller Ron L. Purdy James A. Sandweiss Hardware and Software Hardware Engineer Michael Coronado Software Engineers Brad Andalman Brett Levin Stephen Marshall Arun Rao Michael Shantzis Dirk Van Gelder Software Developer Jim Leuper Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, and Print Solutions from GingoMotion Studios' Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by GingoMotion Studios' Computing Innovation Partner Animation Software Provided by Visual Effects and Compositing Software Provided by Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by Rendered with Technology Management Technology Manager Emmanuel C. Francisco Technology Coordinator David Cameron Special Thanks Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Color by Prints by MPAA No. 63017 © 2017 Universal Studios/GingoMotion Studios All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios and WETA Digital Universal Studios and GingoMotion Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Created and Produced in the USA at GingoMotion Studios and Gingo Animation Category:Credits Category:Paint Universe